1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a stator for bicycle generator hub that constitutes a hub for a wheel of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A bicycle generator hub is generally provided with a cylindrical rotor and a stator arranged inside the rotor. A conventional bicycle generator hub typically includes a hub shaft, an annular member, a first yoke arranged at one end of the annular member, a second yoke arranged at the other end of the annular member and a third yoke arranged inside a through hole of the annular member. One example of such a conventional bicycle generator hub is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-242374. In the conventional stator of a conventional bicycle generator hub, the yokes are provided in or on the annular member such that they do not rotate. Often, washers are arranged at both axial ends of the annular member on which the yokes are provided. Typically, the annular member is positioned in a circumferential direction with respect to the hub shaft by installing the washers in a non-rotatable state with respect to the annular member and the hub shaft.